Tu Sombra En Mi
by Miss Rene
Summary: Cuando se trata de evitar lo inevitable..Cuando no se olvida y se cree olvidar..Tras la inocensia que uvo un dia tras la ironia de aquellos años "Llegara el momento para estar cara a cara y decirte que siempre te ame"
1. Default Chapter

**NA...Athena-Asamiya...**  
  
_ Hello!!!... bienvenidos a otra loca historia de ccs...pero esta será diferente a las demás ya que en esta SI habrá magia, aunque ... muajajaja... será muy enredosa y diferente... no habrá peleas ni nada de sucesos...almenos por ahora...mas adelante... lo piense mejor y...tal vez ponga...  
  
... les recuerdo que..._ **Los personajes de ccs no nos pertenecen...son y serán de CLAMP :p  
  
**- Estamos hablando :p -  
  
_Estamos narrando  
_  
°Estamos narrando los personajes°   
  
' Estamos pensando '  
  
------- Cambio de Escenas en el mismo lugar o tiempo  
  
**---°---° ---°---°---**Cambio de Escenas en Diferente lugar o Tiempo  
  
( Ciertas Opiniones de la Autora :p ) 

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
_-_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
**Tu Sombra En Mi...  
  
Capitulo 1°  
  
"Documental"  
**  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ -------------------  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Ya esta corriendo? –  
  
_ En medio de una blanca Habitación, estaba una silla forrada de terciopelo Rojo...  
_  
- No... ... Bien...YA! -  
  
_Las ventanas estaban adornadas por cortinas azul pastel...  
_  
- No...sabes mejor no!! -- -  
  
_El lente de la cámara brillaba a causa de los rayos del sol...y en el se reflejaban algunas hojas verdes y una que otra flor...  
_  
- Oh!! Vamos... prometiste que serías la que daría la conclusión de la introducción, te...To-Ca... anda...  
  
_El chico reclamo poniendo un pequeño puchero...  
_  
- Es verdad, vamos, debemos estar los tres juntos... ese es el chiste amiga nn...  
  
- Pero...  
  
_ El joven tomó de los hombros a la chica, sentándola en el piso...recargada a las patas de la silla la cual ya estaba ocupada..._  
  
- Nada de peros señorita u...  
  
- Esta bien!!! --... Estoy segura que no sabes ni siquiera que es un documental ¬¬uu  
  
-Bien... Empecemos...  
  
_---°---° ---°---°---°---°---°---°---°---°---°---° ---°---°---° ---°---°---°---°---°---°---°---°---°---°---  
  
_- Hola!! Mi nombre es Shingo Yabuki...Soy un chico común y corriente...estudio Arte y Pintura... llevando el estudio de mi carrera muy independiente como Medico Cirujano...Claro, aquí mismo en la universidad Riomeku...  
  
_ El chico de estatura alta se encontraba recargado en un taburete... Su forma de vestir era sencilla..." Un suéter negro de un poco grueso y grande cuello de tortuga, combinando a unos Jeans azules...  
  
_-En este momento están viendo el comienzo de nuestro "documental"  
  
_ Suspiró haciendo comillas con sus dedos al remarcar la ultima palabra..._  
  
- Aunque puede ser el principio de una película... :p -  
  
_ Sonrió... Sus ojos verdes Azulados se encontraban llenos de emoción. Acomodo su rizado cabello rojizo, acercándose a la cámara... dejando apreciar esas pequeñas pecas y esos lentes transparentes y modernos" haciéndolo lucir encantador...  
_  
- Y aunque ese no es el punto...  
  
_La chica que ocupaba la silla retomo la palabra...  
_  
- Podría pasar nn...-S_onri_- Mi nombre es Tomoyo mi compañero...estudio aquí en la universidad y llevo la carrera de Mercadotecnia... pero, por las tardes una de mis mayores pasiones, La moda y el Glamour...  
  
_ Ahora era el turno de Tomoyo... Con su rostro siempre de serenidad... el cual era dotado de bellos y curiosos ojos...azul con misteriosos tonos violetas... su piel blanca casi pálida y cabello largo con hermosos rizos negros azabache..._  
  
- Nuestro documental tratara sobre la "gente"...  
  
_ Sonrió nuevamente, cerrando los ojos por la acción...Shingo, que hasta el momento se notaba tranquilo se puso un poco nervioso...era el turno de finalizar la leve introducción, como lo había pedido el maestro... (_Athena: no soy experta de los documentales...¬¬ la verdad nada de nada...por si acaso alguna chica es una experta en el tema...le agradeceré que me corrija para no seguir con un mal trabajo .)  
  
- Un documental muy raro pero ciento que muy original...nada planeado... es más o menos el punto... "Variedad"...-_Sonri_- bueno, yo finalizo...mi nombre es Sakura Kinomoto...nn estudio Arqueología...y llevo el taller de Arte y Pintura. Al igual que Shingo... nn... aprovecharemos las vacaciones oportunas que da la institución...y así conoceremos más a fondo a la "gente" de China...HonKong...  
  
_La japonesa sonrío y se puso de pie al igual que Tomoyo... Sus ojos eran un verde brillante...parecían barnizados... sus pestañas eran muy negras y chinitas...lo que llamaba mucho mas la atención en su mirada... su piel clara era resaltada por las chapitas que estaba acostumbrada a siempre tener...  
_  
_La toma se detuvo...justamente cuando todos suspiraron muy tensos, aunque lo supieron ocultar muy bien...  
_  
_Sakura Kinomoto...una chica no normal...y si antes lo era...desde sus 10 años, no lo fue...un suceso cambió su vida repentinamente...pero como "no existen las coincidencias...solo lo inevitable..."aunque aquel día no hubiera sido curiosa...ya había estado escrito en su vida, que seria Card Captor... su cuerpo poseía magia...una magia muy especial...una magia pura y cristalina...  
_  
_ Las cartas Clow ahora Cartas sakura, habían aparecido en su sótano, convirtiendo a su niñez en una vida llena de aventuras, retos e incógnitas...  
_  
-bien chicas... es todo...  
  
- Ya conseguiste los boletos?...-_pregunto Tomoyo tomando la cámara...  
_  
- Yap... es lo primero que hice en el día...sale hoy en la noche...  
  
- Que?!!!  
  
- Oh vamos Tomoyito... mira, entre mas rápido mejor...sirve y nos queda tiempo para descansar...  
  
-Shingo, tenemos un mes... lo escuchaste?... un mes!!!...  
  
- Hay...pero no quiero dejar todo para al ultimo... me sorprende que venga de ti hacerlo para después...  
  
- ¬¬... bueno...-s_uspiró _– que se le puede hacer... es mejor empezar a empacar...vamos saku...tenemos toda la tarde...saku?...  
  
-...humm?...que...de que me perdí?...-_pregunto sonriente...  
_  
- Pobre de mí... una manipuladora y una gran despistada --uuu  
  
- A quien le dijiste manipuladora Shingo Yabuki!!!...sakura...hoy sale nuestro vuelo... dentro de...  
  
-tres horas...-_interrumpió Shingo mirando su reloj...dándole varios golpecitos mirando nervioso a las dos chicas..._  
  
- Que!!! Te voy a matar Shingo!!...-_Grito Sakura después de salir de su leve despiste  
_  
- Seria buena idea!! ¬¬#...aunque... no podemos hacerlo hasta que nos den nuestra calificación...  
  
-buen punto... entonces que esperamos...hay que empacar...  
  
**_----------------_**  
  
-sabes Tomoyo...-_comenzó la plática...rompiendo el tranquilo silencio..._  
  
- Que sucede?...Llevaré bronceador?...-_Sakura asintió..._  
  
- Crees que deba ir a visitarlo cuando estemos aya?...  
  
- A quien?...- _Miro los ojos de su amiga..._ - te refieres a...Li?...- _La chica volvió a asentir._..- Claro!!  
  
- Crees... crees que siga molesto conmigo...- _susurro preocupada, doblando su ropa_...  
  
- Sakura... el no tiene por que estar molesto... el nunca lo estuvo  
  
- Claro que si... digo... por que se iría sin siquiera avisarme...nunca mas supe de el...-_miró a su amiga._..- ni siquiera Meiling me ah escrito...- _Suspiró...  
_  
- Le comentaste a Eriol sobre el viaje?...  
  
- No... el debe estar ocupado en Inglaterra...además, le comente sobre el documental...y que no sabríamos si lo haríamos aquí o en otro lugar... por que?  
  
- Por que esta Tras de ti... con unas maletas... y un boleto que dice...HonKong...  
  
-Eriol!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
_La ojiverde grito emocionada, abrazando a su novio...  
_  
- Con que te ibas de viaje sin mi... eh?...- _fingió un poco de enojo, mientras besaba los labios del ingles_... - Tomoyo... - _sakura se alejo de el, dejando que saludara a su amiga...  
_  
- Regreso, se me olvidaron unas cosas en la otra habitación...  
  
- Seguro amor...- _sonrió mirando a la castaña_...-...cuanto tiempo no?...- _Tomoyo asintió...  
_  
- Si... mucho tiempo... bueno... entre tu y sakura no, ya que se ven todas las vacaciones...  
  
- Así es... en cambio tu... no te vi desde hace 4 años, si no me equivoco...  
  
-si... hace cuatro años...  
  
_ Eriol... reencarnación de Li Clow..._ (Athena: u si...se que quieren que Eriol y Sakura juntos ¬¬ pero fue idea de mi hermano...y la verdad me gusto :p... no se preocupen. A continuación viene toda la explicación... nn) _con su personalidad enigmática y su afán de divertirse Acosta de las complicaciones armadas en la vida de los demás... es un chico sensible y muy amable, caballeroso y muy dulce.  
_  
_Sus bellos ojos grises miraban fijamente a Tomoyo...la cual terminaba de empacar...  
_  
- Nunca le pregunte a sakura que fue lo que paso ese día Eriol... me lo dirías?- _El chico asintió después de varios segundos y suspiró dando el comienzo del relato...  
_  
- Yo se que no recuerdas pero...  
  
**_------------------------------- Flash Back ---------------------------------_**  
  
- Estas bien?...  
  
_Todos habían corrido, Yue, Kerberos... tras aquel chico que decía ser la reencarnación de Clow... menos ciertas personas que se encontraban inconcientes y dos que estaban asegurándose de su estado...  
_  
- Sakura...  
  
- Dime...  
  
- tú...tú...  
  
_ Eriol... sabia sobre los sentimientos de Syaoran hacia sakura y que ella analizaría sus sentimientos... lo cual, extrañamente lo ponía triste aunque no sabia si ella correspondería al chino o no lo haría ... sabia que eso sucedería... observaba atento aquella escena... su frase siempre había sido... "las coincidencias no existen...solo lo inevitable..." el sabia muy bien que lo inevitable era hacer que syaoran le confesara sus sentimientos y dejar que el corazón de sakura buscara que era lo que sentía por el, ya sea bueno o malo...pero no quería saber la respuesta, no quería escuchar que ella afirmara algo, no quería... así que intervino...  
_  
**_------------------------------ Fin de Flash Back ---------------------------------  
_**  
- Vaya... pero entonces... aun no entiendo... que fue lo que paso después...  
  
- Esa tarde que fueron a mí casa... supe lo que sentía por ella... y no quería regresar a Inglaterra con eso en mi pecho... y se lo dije... ella me miro y me respondió que sentía lo mismo... estaba Feliz, sabes?... lo peor fue que Syaoran escucho, fue cuando se fue... me siento mal por esa parte... el tenia bien sabido que yo ya sabia de sus sentimientos y que le trataba de ayudar a decírselos... era demasiado listo, unió todo los cabos al saber mi identidad... quede como un traidor... cierto?...  
  
- No lo creo Eriol... Sakura correspondió los tuyos... tu no la obligaste... tal ves eso en cierta parte le dolió al joven Li...  
  
- Li?... de que hablaban?...  
  
- De nada mi pequeña... es mejor que salgamos rumbo al aeropuerto...-_sakura sonrió de felicidad...  
_  
- que se te había olvidado en tu habitación sakura?...  
  
- a...  
  
- Ja!! Con que aquí estas Eriol ¬¬ en donde esta spinel... - _el monito amarillo, muy conocido para muchos. Kerberos... o "kero-chan" salio volando del bolso de sakura..._  
  
- En el auto con Nakuru...- _el chico beso por tercera ves los labios de sakura...  
_  
- Sakura... Tomoyo, están...- _Shingo había entrado a la habitación... Eriol, miro al pelirrojo... al cual había conocido un fin de semana años atrás, chico el cual no le causo mucha gracia_...- Hiragisawa...- _dijo simplemente para después mirar a las dos chicas.._.-nos vamos?... el vendrá?...  
  
- Donde mi novia vaya... iré yo...- _respondió seguidamente, mirando con coraje al lindo pecoso...  
_  
- Oh... claro...  
  
_---°---° ---°---°---°---°---°---°---°---°---°---° ---°---°---°---° ---°---°---°---°---°---°---°---°---°---°---  
_  
_ Mientras que el vuelo rumbo a HonKong salía del aeropuerto japonés... un chico miraba atento el cielo... como si su vida dependiera de el...  
  
Habían pasado varios días de responsabilidades...de horas sin dormir...y por fin... la institución daba el descanso del mes, para sustituir horarios...  
  
Su prima se había quedado dormida nuevamente en su alcoba...desde aquel día se volvieron mas unidos...aunque eso no cambiaba su carácter...  
  
Tomo su vieja espada... la cual parecía crecer al tiempo que el. Ya no era aquel pequeño... ni que decir soñador, ya que nunca lo fue...  
  
Syaoran Li... reconocido simplemente por usar el apellido...  
  
Un joven de 20 años muy inteligente...audaz, popular entre las chicas...  
  
Bajo al patio de la gran mansión...era noche ya... las ocho para ser exactos, le gustaba entrenar. Era su pasión...el ser perfecto cada día mas...pronto empezaría su madre con el sermón del compromiso, y bien sabia que esta vez, no lo podría evitar...estaba dispuesto a hacerlo... no le importaba, después de todo su padre y su madre fueron sometidos a la misma tradición, y con solo verse a los ojos sintieron algo...según su madre...  
_  
° Pero yo no soy como ellos, yo no soy como mi padre...no lo soy... °  
  
_Comenzó con ágiles movimientos, estaba pensativo, muy pensativo, pero no sabia en que...  
  
Cada año, cada día, entrenaba más, le gustaba, era verdad, le gustaba ser fuerte, saber que tenia el poder...  
  
Se tiro sobre el pasto exhausto, aunque solo habían pasado treinta cortos minutos con la responsabilidad de la escuela y la presión de que pronto tendrá que tomar a cargo la responsabilidad del concilio y la de una esposa, Hacer una familia...tener un heredero...  
_  
° Un heredero °  
  
_Rió un poco, quien lo diría, abecés le hubiera gustado no tener magia, no tener nada, no haber conocido a Sakura Kinomoto...  
_  
- Sakura Kinomoto... creí que había olvidado a esa niña...  
  
- Yo también...  
  
- Meiling...- _susurro mirando a la chica..._  
  
_Su prima, su tan querida y molestosa le ayudo en ese tiempo... aunque el no decía nada, nunca dijo nada, nunca hablo sobre el tema...  
  
Miró a la mujer ahora frente a el... si que había cambiado, su rostro era tocado por la madures, aunque sus facciones eran tan juveniles...  
  
Su cuerpo delgado y tan frágil...aunque a la vez tan fuerte..._  
  
- Que habrá sido de Sakura...por que no me lo dices Syaoran...- _curioseó Meiling... habían enterrado esa platica hace nueve años..._  
  
- Por que no hay nada que decir Meiling... Sakura debe quedar en el pasado...suena tonto seguir acordándome a la perfección de su nombre... aunque sea quisiera hacer el esfuerzo de tratar de pensarlo dos veces antes de pronunciarlo, pero sale tan fácil como un suspiro...  
  
- Kinomoto...  
  
- Meiling... ese apellido no debe ser pronunciado, al menos frente a mí...  
  
_Se puso de pie, y entro a la casa..._  
  
- Abecés es demasiado caprichudo... .  
  
- Por que no se puede olvidar a alguien que ya no amas...  
  
_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
**Hello!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Lara... Lara...  
  
Estoy tan feliz nn... y se debe a que por fin e echo una historia que tiene que ver con magia ToT que lindo...  
  
Bueno :p jajaja, creo que me alucine...  
  
Les gusto?... no?... poco?... mucho?...para nada?...  
  
Bueno entonces.!!! Envienme un review o un Mail... .  
  
Cuídense!! Y de nuevo, disfruten sus vacaciones!!!  
  
¬¬ acuérdense de estudiar para no entrar burrillas (como yo --) a su nuevo curso...  
  
CHAOSITO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Athena – Asamiya Mr...**_


	2. No Estoy soñando…Solo Es Mi Imaginacion

**_::N/A::_** _Hola de nuevo mis queridísimas lectoras!!! Bueno mis primas hicieron un escándalo respecto a la "pareja principal" y yo tampoco estoy de acuerdo pero dadas las circunstancias :p!! Jajajaja...pero bueno...recuerden el Summary... Cuando se trata de evitar lo inevitable..Cuando no se olvida y se cree olvidar..Tras la inocencia que hubo un día tras la ironía de aquellos años "Llegara el momento para estar cara a cara y decirte que siempre te ame"...si no entendieron pues...tendrán que seguir leyendo el fic :p...muajajaja...Bueno...mejor guardo "silencio" y continuo con el fic ....  
_  
_... les recuerdo que..._ **_Los personajes de ccs no nos pertenecen...son y serán de CLAMP :p_**  
  
- Estamos hablando :p -  
  
Estamos narrando  
  
_° Estamos narrando los personajes °  
_  
' Estamos pensando '  
  
**---------** Cambio de Escenas en el mismo lugar o tiempo  
  
**_-…-…-…-…-…-_**Cambio de Escenas en Diferente lugar o Tiempo  
  
( Ciertas Opiniones de la Autora :p )  
  
** Tu Sombra En Mi...  
  
Capitulo 1°  
  
"No Estoy soñando...Solo Es Mi Imaginacion "**  
  
Como de costumbre, las calles de HonKong se llenaron de personas...todas apuradas, listas para llegar a su destino...Sakura, Eriol, Tomoyo y Shingo. Habían grabado toda la mañana...ya habían avanzado...al menos ya tenían la parte aburrida del Documental...solo faltaba lo mas divertido y la conclusión final...  
  
- Que les parece si comemos algo... no hemos comido en todo el día – Sakura apretó su estomago...  
  
- Es verdad, comamos algo...- Eriol detuvo a Sakura antes de entrar al lugar... - Te amo Sakura... - Sakura lo miro por unos segundos... ella lo amaba... lo amaba mucho...se besaron pausadamente...alargando lo mas posible el beso... y aunque sus alientos no daban para mas...ellos lograron hacerlo... - Con este beso...el hambre se me fue...- Sakura lo miró muy sonrojada...primero por el beso y segundo por la falta de aire...  
  
- Yo también Te amo Eriol...-se aferro a su pareja, caminando asía el restaurante...  
  
...Las Fragancias Deliciosas No Duran Para Siempre... Clow...  
  
La voz retumbo en sus oídos, volteo a ambas direcciones...que significaba eso...  
  
- Eriol...estas bien?...- La ojiverde miro preocupada a su novio...el cual había puesto un semblante de un leve dolor, soltando a la chica para taparse los oídos...  
  
-...eh?...si...solo un leve dolor... y...-miro a sakura un podo dudoso – es solo que no eh comido Sakura... entramos?...- le pregunto mirándola sonreír...  
  
- Claro...!!!  
  
- Sakura...Eriol!! Por acá!!...  
  
Mientras Sakura, Tomoyo y Shingo se ponían de acuerdo de lo que harían al día siguiente...Eriol repetía una y otra vez esa oración que retumbo en sus oídos como una campanada cercana a centímetros de su tímpano...  
  
Pagaron la cuenta y salieron del lugar...  
  
**-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-  
**  
La mañana en la mansión Li, se hizo presente...  
  
Ieran Li... cabeza...por el momento del concilio...estaba en su oficina... un poco preocupada o más bien extrañada...  
  
Miraba por la ventana... su hijo estaba abajo...sentado al pie de un árbol jugando con los guardianes de la mansión...sus únicos verdaderos amigos...dos perros Doberman...  
  
-'después de todo, nunca fue un chico sociable... - suspiro... su hijo siempre fue reservado, responsable, muy callado y sobre todo muy insistente y perseverante...  
  
La comida estaba lista...salió de la impecable y pulcra habitación, dirigiéndose al comedor...  
  
- Buenos días madre... - Saludaron las Dos hermanas... En realidad son cuatro hermanas y el "heredero" Li Syaoran... pero como toda mujer...las dos mayores habían seguido sus propios caminos...dejando cada vez mas sola aquella mansión...  
  
- Buenas Tardes...- No había duda que Syaoran era hijo de tan importante y bella mujer...puesto que el carácter era el mismo... Aunque sus hijas sabían que había cambiado mucho mas desde la muerte de su padre... - Y Syaoran... no piensa comer?...- Le pregunto a un anciano...muy apegado a la Familia...  
  
- Se le ha avisado ya Señora Ieran...dijo que se iba a lavar...- contesto muy respetuoso aquel hombre de pequeños anteojos y de sonriente carácter...  
  
- Oh...- comenzó la comida... sus dos hijas platicaban muy quedito, mientras que Ieran esperaba la llegada de su hijo el cual se hizo presente...  
  
- Buenas tardes madre...-hizo una pequeña reverencia, sentándose frente a su madre...  
  
- Acabando la comida, saldremos rumbo al concilio, querido Syaoran...- respondió seguidamente...mirando la mueca de su hijo...  
  
- Supongo que para hablar del compromiso cierto?...-preguntó en tono molesto aun así manteniendo la calma...  
  
- No lo se... y aunque fuera así...ya estas en edad de ocupar tu responsabilidad...casarte y hacer una familia...Seguir el ejemplo de tu padre...  
  
- Lo se... y esta vez no me opondré... - su madre lo miro extrañada... ya se habían acabado los peros?...  
  
- Eso me alegra mucho hijo...- se quedo serena unos momentos...  
  
- Ya podemos irnos madre...- tomo un poco de jugo y se puso de pie, al igual que sus hermanas...- Ellas vendrán?...  
  
- Son tus hermanas Syaoran...tiene que venir...  
  
La familia salio de la mansión... subiéndose seguidamente a la limosina...  
  
**-------  
**  
Mientras Tomoyo hacia una llamada y Shingo estaba en los videojuegos... Sakura y Eriol caminaban por las calles cerca de grandes y Elegantes edificios...  
  
- Sabes?...-comenzó sakura, separándose de su novio... - Quisiera visitar a Li...- el comentario agarro por sorpresa a Eriol...  
  
...Las Fragancias Deliciosas No Duran Para Siempre... Clow...  
  
Y de nuevo esa oración retumbo en sus oídos, ahora mas fuerte...haciéndolo caer al piso arrodillado, cubriendo sus oídos con sus fuertes manos...  
  
- Eriol!! Estas bien?...que te sucede?...- sakura tomo el rostro de su novio y lo miro atentamente...  
  
- Estoy bien Sakura...es solo que creo me cayo mal la comida, pero ya pasara...- respondió siendo jalado por ella hasta una pequeña banca...- No te preocupes...- le dijo mirando esos ojos verdes con gran preocupación...  
  
- Eso mismo me dijiste en la mañana Eriol... creo que es mejor regresar al hotel...debes descansar...  
  
- No sakura...de veras estoy bien...quiero que te distraigas ahora que puedes...siempre estas presionada con la escuela...  
  
- Pero...- fue interrumpida por un pequeño beso...- Eres muy terco Eriol...--  
  
- Igual que Tu...  
  
De pronto una limosina se detuvo frente a ellos... captando la atención de la pareja... De esta, Salio una mujer alta... con un vestido sumamente elegante... su piel blanca pálida y su cabello Negro oscuro...atado en un moño muy extravagante... seguidamente un joven...de aproximadamente la misma edad de Eriol... con vestimenta entre juvenil y formal color verde seco... su piel se notaba tostada y su cabello castaño...  
  
- Esa mujer...- comenzó Sakura... tratando de recordar el rostro de aquella señora...- Esa mujer es...  
  
- Sakura!!!... Sakura!!!...- Tomoyo corrió hacia ellos, captando la atención de la Card Captor...y de ciertas personas...  
  
- Tomoyo...!!!- contesto esta, poniéndose de pie...  
  
En ese momento Eriol reconoció al chico... como pudo dudarlo...era ni mas ni menos que Li Syaoran...  
  
Mientras Tomoyo Cruzaba la calle hacia su amiga...era mirada por cierto chino...  
  
Syaoran estaba mirando a su madre saludar a un Anciano ya muy conocido por el... se habían detenido frente al restaurante donde se haría la reunión "social" con el concilio... estaba distraído... y cierta voz femenina capto su atención... miro a la chica... era blanca y de largos cabellos con una cámara colgando de su brazo y un hermoso vestido azul de delgados tirantes...  
  
Acaso su mente le estaba jugando bromas o era su imaginación?... Lo que mas caracterizaba a Syaoran Li era su buena memoria, el sabia que a esa chica la había visto antes...y esa voz... solamente podía tratarse de una persona...  
  
- Daidouji?...  
  
Ahora si estaba interesado...no se podía equivocar... era ella...y si ella estaba aquí...  
  
- Sakura estaba preocupada por ti...has visto a Shingo?...  
  
También Sakura Kinomoto tenía que estar... Estaba mas que estupefacto... su piel se torno pálida a pesar del tono bronceado... nunca pensó verla de nuevo... sus ojos estaban mas que abiertos... mirando a aquellas chicas platicar... Su atención se fijo en aquella mujer que por mucho tiempo le robo el sueño, la calma, su gran tranquilidad...no sabia como actuar...se quedo tieso. Como si le hubieran avisado alguna muerte importante... su corazón latía bastante... fuertemente, rápido... más de lo normal...  
  
Su cabello había crecido...era hermoso...podía sentir su aroma aun estando metros lejos de ella (aunque en realidad no son muchos .) su piel era clara... buscaba con su pupila café, aquellos ojos que lo mataban...aquellos ojos verdes que era un fuego que lo quemaba lentamente... esos ojos que anhelaba secretamente...esos ojos que tanto amo... su figura era divina... y su sonrisa... se sentía derretido... podía escuchar su voz... Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta quien se acercaba a ella...  
  
Quería acercarse...preguntarle todo, como estaba que había sido de ella... fue entonces cuando reacciono... Vio a aquel hombre que lo miraba fijamente... aquel hombre que había seguido como su mirada seguía a lo que le pertenecía...  
  
- Eriol...  
  
Susurro enfadado, haciendo a su alma acordarse de aquella tarde... aquel momento en el que el le había robado la oportunidad de confesarle a sakura que la amaba... y de aquel día en aquella vieja mansión en la que pudo presenciar como el y ella se habían echo pareja...  
  
Volvió a sentir dolor... apretó su pecho mirando su gran descaro... la estaba besando...estaba probando aquellos labios que solo deberían ser de el...solo de el...  
  
- Syaoran... pasemos por favor...- Ieran Li miro desconcertada a su hijo...el cual la miro sin expresión...- te sucede algo?...  
  
-no sucede nada madre... pasemos...  
  
Ieran miró la dirección en la que su hijo había estado atento...mirando a un grupo de jóvenes irse...  
  
- 'Clow...'- entro al restaurante, seguida por su hijo...después de despedirse de sus dos hijas...  
  
**-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-**  
  
Otro día había pasado...  
  
Esa noche no pudo dormir... recordaba aquella imagen... por un momento se vio en Eriol...besando a aquella mujer... a su ninfa... pero se repetía una y otra vez que solo eran tonterías...  
  
Escucho gran alboroto por los pasillos... Ya había amanecido... eran las ocho de la mañana... el escándalo se escucho menos...  
  
Syaoran se puso de pie...  
  
Se dio una pequeña ducha, cambiándose rápidamente... sus pantalones eran negros y una playera de algodón...muy cómoda...  
  
Bajo las escaleras, mirando como las sirvientas de la casa arreglaban los cuartos de huéspedes...  
  
Escucho la voz de su prima gritar...  
  
Corrió... tal vez había pasado algo malo... el grito provenía de la sala, entro...y al momento sentía que el mundo se caía a sus espaldas...  
  
- Syaoran!!! Es Kinomoto!!!!...  
  
- Hola Syaoran... nn... es decir... Li...  
  
- Sakura...- susurro  
  
- Hijo... no piensas saludar?...-pregunto su madre sentada en un gran sillón (tipo silla de Eriol)  
  
Había escuchado su nombre proveniente de esos labios... Sakura se intimido por aquella mirada...  
  
No podía hablar... estaba sakura allí...frente a el...  
  
La habitación empezó a ponerse algo tensa...  
  
- Aquí esta el té...pero tomen asientos por favor...-La madre de Syaoran miraba a su hijo... y notaba la tensión que empezó a crearse alrededor...  
  
- Hola...-dijo simplemente Syaoran tomando asiento al igual que los demás...  
  
- Como estas Li...?  
  
Eriol estaba enfadado...tenia que poner muchas cosas en claro...no dejaría que el mirara a sakura mas de esa manera...  
  
- Clow...- dijo simplemente fingiendo respeto... después de todo era un personaje muy importante en la vida de los Li...  
  
- Recuerda que Clow solo es mi vida pasada...ahora soy Hiragisawa... Eriol hiragisawa...  
  
Una leve competencia de miradas se formo...  
  
- Como estas Daidouji?...-dijo seguidamente, saludando a Tomoyo...  
  
- Muy bien joven Li...  
  
- Y... tu, Sakura...- sakura le sonrió contestándole un muy bien... sonrojándolo...  
  
- Emmm... y que les trae por aquí?...-pregunto Meiling...  
  
- Estamos haciendo un documental...- respondió Sakura mirando a Meiling...  
  
- Vaya... y de que se trata?...  
  
- Sobre la gente...-respondió ahora Tomoyo...- en realidad somos tres... Sakura, yo y un compañero que se quedo en el hotel...  
  
- Le agradecemos mucho su hospitalidad señora Li... pero no solo venimos nosotros tres...también un amigo... y...  
  
- Lo se... Eriol me lo comento cuando hablamos esta mañana...Shingo Yabuki...también posee magia, cierto?...- Sakura asintió...- Entonces no hay problema... no se preocupen...yo les pido que se hospeden en mi humilde casa...  
  
Syaoran miró a su madre... y después a los presentes...  
  
- entonces...Hiragisawa que hace con ustedes?...- curioseó de nuevo meiling... siendo callada por Syaoran...  
  
- Un novio no debe dejar que su pareja ande sola por calles desconocidas, cierto?...  
  
- Eres novio de Daidouji?!!!- se sorprendió Meiling mirando a los dos sonrojarse...  
  
- No...es mi novio...- respondió Sakura sorprendiendo a un mas a Meiling... y a Ieran... claro que dejando lastimado mas a Syao, al cual le dolió escuchar eso de su voz...  
  
- ' por que me duele tanto... no la amo... Yo no la sigo amando...'  
  
Suspiro bajando la mirada... - Con permiso -y salio de la habitación...  
  
- ' Li'...  
  
**-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-**  
  
**_Hello!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Como estan?... ojala y bien!!!...por que yo si lo estoy u.... Jajajaja bueno... que les parecio este Cap?...  
  
Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm espero y sus reviews me lo digan...  
  
Muchas gracias por leer mi fic... ahh y se que quieren matarme por la pareja pero... eso digo todo...  
  
Bien...en este fic si are sufrir a todos muajajajaja......  
  
Ahora los agradecimientos...  
_**  
**LuzpotterLi::** jajaja nadie quiere un E S... jajaja pero no se el el tiempo... muajajaja yo también apoyo lo S S pero por que no empezar un E S y mas adelante ya veremos que hace Syao para impedirlo no crees?... muchas gracias por desearme suerte!!!!!!!!!  
  
**Sakuraika::** hola!!!! como tas=....muy feliz verdad n.n me alegra!!! Claro que pronto veremos un cambio radical... muajaja...pero antes hay que ver el sufrimiento muajajajaja ñ.ñ ñaca ñacan!!!  
  
**Celina Sosa::** Hola!!! Jajaja No te preocupes y espero que este capitulo disparsa tu confusión. Y con respecto a los sentimientos de syao creo que son muy pero muy obios... La verdad es que es muy terco... y ya no lo quiere admitir... Espero verte en el Prox. Capitulo!! Cuidate!! nn  
  
**Yashi::** ¡¡Konichiwa!! No me voy a cansar de agradecerte seguir siempre con todos mis capitulos y todas mis historias nn... y no te preocupes por lo del review espero te guste este cap!! y que pronto vuelvas a actualizar Verde... me dejaste super picada!! ¬¬ =P  
  
**Mei-Chan::** Hola Mei!! oye yo ya te conozco, por que te vuelves a presentar pequeña!! nn Jajaja créeme que la idea me vino así nomás jajajaja fue un día de inspiración... van a pasar muchas cosas... de aquí a esa agradable visita... nn  
  
**Alejandra::** Hello!! Aquí tienes la continuación... espero te guste el capitulo... .  
  
**_Muchas gracias por tu apoyo!!!  
  
Nos vemos en el proximos capi...  
  
Athena-Asamiya...Mr... :p_**


	3. Si Yo Fuera El

_**:N/a: **�¡Konichiwa!... ¿Como Están?... Espero que Muy Pero Muy Bien… Yo Estoy Mas que Feliz… Actualizando Mis historias… Pero bueno… Cada vez me inspiro más y más JoJoJoJo. Bueno… Antes Que nada Quiero agradecer a Todas aquellas muchachas que leen mis historias… en verdad me alegra un montón nn. Y me pone muy contenta saber que les gusta mi manera de escribir y los temas de mis historias… aunque cuando las vuelvo a leer me avergüenzo por que pues nn algunas tienen una de INCOHERENCIAS pero que poco a poco lo hago mas lógico… En verdad no hubiera de escribir bien si no fuera por la experiencia de otros, ya que yo no sabia como hacer un Fanfic… y Gracias a muchas historias fui aprendiendo como y logre hacer los míos… Bueno (antes de que me ponga como una magdalena) Quiero agradecerles de sobremanera TODO su apoyo. En verdad se los agradezco…_

_Bien… sin más que agregar si no de nuevo un Gran beso y un fuerte abrazo… Les dejo continuar su lectura nn…_

Estoy Hablando –

' Estoy Pensando '

_Un Personaje esta Narrando _

"_Momentos Del Pasado"_

La autora Esta Narrando

(Comentarios Sarcásticos de la AutoraP)

Cambio de Escena en el Mismo Lugar o Tiempo

**-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-** Cambio de Escena en Diferente Lugar o Tiempo

**Música En Tiempo presente **

_**Música En Tiempo de Momentos Del Pasados **_

**Tu Sombra En Mí**

**Capitulo III**

**Si Yo Fuera EL**

Se había excusado para la cena… diciendo que le dolía la cabeza. Pero en realidad le dolía el alma y su corazón…

"_Fue una Falta de Educación Li Syaoran… como pudiste irte de la sala… Se que te dolió esa Noticia pero debes ser fuerte…Hijo…_"

Las palabras de su madre danzaban en su mente… ¿Fuerte? Ser �¿Fuerte! Que eran esas Palabras… eran Nada… simplemente Eso… El dejo de ser fuerte desde el momento que "El" Le robo la oportunidad de haberle declarado sus sentimientos… no le hubiese importado saber que ella no le amaba pero no… Para que le daba mas vueltas al asunto. Ella lo amaba… si… lo veía en sus ojos y le dolía ver aquel toque, aquel brillo… Pero la verdad es la verdad… seguiría su camino… aceptaría su compromiso, se casaría y al Fin se olvidaría de ella… Que equivocado Estaba… ¿Casándose dejara que su corazón se olvide de ella?… �¡No! Pero su corazón no dejo ser escuchado por aquella mente tan terca y tonta…

Si tan solo no hubiera ido a Japón. Solamente fue a que su corazón se traumara de por vida…

"_Hola Syaoran… Buenos Días Syaoran… Nos acompañas Syaoran… ¿Estas bien Syaoran?… Toma syaoran… ¿Te Sucede algo Syaoran?…¿No es Hermoso Syaoran?…"_

Podía escuchar aquella voz retumbar por su mente y ahora solamente le decía Li…

Que triste era la verdad… Ella no lo amaba… así de Fácil…

No me ama…-

Tomó una ducha rápida… acomodándose Aquel Traje Sastre color verde seco. Ya no era un chiquillo… Había crecido. Sus Facciones Eran Mas varoniles, mas Masculinas… un rostro Perfecto y Sensual… aquella mirada seria con un toque de misterio Era realmente arrebatadora… y aquellos labios delgados y pequeños. Siempre serios, sin nada que le causase risa…Eran deseados por varias mujeres de HongKong… Sin Embargo el siempre estaba interesado en la Magia/Trabajo Trabajo/Magia… nunca se intereso en alguna chica mas… solo las miraba pasar y Total…

Buenas Noches…-

Saludo con su tono de voz tan cortante… Todos en el comedor giraron su mirada hacia el… Eriol lo miró sin sentimiento. Solamente por mirarlo. Tomoyo y Mei-Ling lo miraron apenadas… "será un largo mes"… Ieran lo miró un poco aliviada y Preocupada a la vez… Y sakura… Sakura lo miraba con una de esas miradas que te hacían desvanecer. Sus ojos Verdes siempre brillantes con cierto rose de inocencia e ingenuidad pero a la vez inquisitivos y firmes. Siempre con un Toque Tan femenino y delicado al tratar a las personas…

buenas noches Syaoran –

Fue la única que había hablado… Eriol la miró un poco Receloso, actitud que noto Syaoran… dándole la oportunidad de saludarle por su nombre…

buenas noches Sakura –

Sonrió muy complacido mas solamente le duro unos segundos… ya que Eriol busco una oportunidad para darle un beso pequeño en aquellos labios rosas…

La cena paso en silencio. Tomoyo de ves en cuando charlaba de X cosa con Mei-Ling. Y Abecés Sakura se les unía.

Y como va Todo En Tomoeda Sakura… - Pregunto Mei-Ling mirando sonreír a la muchacha

Muy bien –

Tienes Algún trabajo en especial –

Si… Soy aprendiz de Modelo en una de las corporaciones de la madre de Tomoyo…-

Vaya que interesante…-

Has elevado tus niveles mágicos Sakura… en verdad me has sorprendido… La has de practicar mucho. ¿Cierto? – Pregunto un poco despacio Ieran

Si… Eriol me a ayudado en verdad… y nuestro compañero Sabe de la magia. Más no tiene poderes… Es pariente de un Clan muy importante en Tokio. ¿Cierto Shingo? – el joven que se encontraba hasta el momento callado por la tensión en el comedor, contesto un poco torpe…

Entonces vienes siendo como Yo. Joven Yabuki – comento Mei-Ling sonriente a lo cual el chico compartió…

Me retiro… - Interrumpió Ieran después de unos minutos… - Espero pacen buenas noches… - miró a sakura sonreír… Era una muchacha Especial y le hubiera gustado que compartiera relación con el clan Li… pero la imagen de Eriol desvaneció todo, dejándole un leve suspiro…

Pasada la noche… Sakura y los demás habían ocupado sus respectivas habitaciones…

Aunque la primera no podía dormir a lo que decidió dar un pequeño paseo por el jardín…

Aunque los pasillos eran grandes… pudo dar fácilmente hacia un pequeño riachuelo artificial… sonrió maravillada por tanta belleza… sentándose en una enorme roca. Recargándose en esta. Mirando el cielo con miles de estrellas…

Syaoran no había podido pegar los ojos. Estaba pensativo… solo quería que terminara el mes para no verla mas…

¿Eso Quiero? –

Se auto pregunto poniéndose de pie…�¡Claro que eso no era lo que quería…!

Necesitaba respirar… bajo silenciosamente las escaleras que daban para el jardín trasero…

Fue allí cuando se topo la imagen más Hermosa jamás vista por sus ojos…causándole un sonrojo notorio, haciéndolo lucir mas apuesto…

Aquellos cabellos largos con puntas rizadas se esparcían por la roca… sus ojos verdes eran tocados por leves rayos lunares… haciéndolos lucir maravillosos… sus piernas eran perfectas solo cubiertas con un pequeño short blanco con pequeños pétalos de cerezo con una pequeña blusa de tirantes…

**Tengo que reconocer**

**Que me sorprendió el amor**

**Me enamore de sed**

**Y tú eres el agua**

Syaoran sentía latir su corazón a una velocidad enorme. Sentía todas las emociones que pueden existir mezcladas en una sola, causando una gran explosión…

**Desnudo al aire libre**

**Estaba mi corazón**

**Hablando solito**

**Con su corazón**

Se avergonzaba por sentir ese amor tan viviente como antes o aun más…

**El poder de tu amor**

**Que me eleva a lo profundo **

**Como un globo hasta al cielo**

Pero entonces lo comprendió. El poder de aquel amor era infinito. Miró la perfección que tenia frente sus ojos… Suspirando lo mas quedito…

**El poder de tu amor**

**Me sumerge a las alturas y me corta la respiración**

**Yo te juro, no miento que tu amor tiene ese poder**

Quería ir, tomarla entre sus brazos, besarla y confesarle Todo su amor, decirle lo que siempre sintió… todo lo que le atrajo de ella…

**Decir que te amo hasta la luna **

**Eso no bastara**

**A menos que haya otra luna **

**En la eternidad**

Sabía que no era un cariño cualquiera, que no la quería. La amaba…

**Lo se de solo son humanos **

**Si saben justificar **

**Que son más humanos **

**Si pueden amar**

Se sentía vivo de nuevo… aquellos ojos verdes eran una chispa dulce y agradable… podría pasar horas y horas mirándola a los ojos, sin necesidad de las palabras… solamente allí, frente a ella…

**El poder de tu amor**

**Que me eleva a lo profundo como un globo hasta el cielo**

**El poder de tu amor **

**Me sumerge a las alturas y me corta la respiración**

**Yo te juro, no miento que tu amor tiene ese poder**

Sus mejillas estaban más que rojas y aquellos ojos ambarinos más que felices por volverla a ver…

**De nube en nube va el amor**

**De rama en rama va el amor**

**De beso en beso va el amor **

**A la cama…**

Pero el sabia que no lo amaba… que su amor infinito no era correspondido. Y eso le dolía… no se movió. Solo apretó los puños tratando de contener su ira…

**El poder de tu amor**

**Que me eleva a lo profundo como un globo hasta el cielo**

**El poder de tu amor **

**Me sumerge al infinito y me corta la respiración**

**Yo te juro no miento que tu amor tiene ese poder…**

La miró de nuevo ya listo para marcharse… dándole la espalda para avanzar… fue cuando entonces escuchó su melodiosa voz hablarle dándole fin a la melodía y al retrato perfecto…

Syaoran? –

Volvió a sentir sus mejillas sonrojarse…

¿Si? –

Preguntó mirándola detenidamente. Sintiéndose derretido por aquella sonrisa que le había otorgado…

¿Qué haces despierto a esta hora? –

Preguntó bajándose ágilmente de la roca…

No podía dormir… Y quise tomar un poco de aire fresco… ya me iba… no te quería interrumpir…-

No estaba haciendo nada… además sabes que me gusta tu compañía – Lo último lo dijo sonriente, mientras le estiraba la mano - ¿Quieres charlar un rato? – El silencio rondo sobre ellos, ahora sentados en el pasto… - ¿Por qué te fuiste sin despedirte? –

Su dulce voz rompió aquel incomodo silencio al menos por parte del chico…

Le causo un poco de sorpresa y sonrojo su pregunta…

Porque… - Comenzó - Ya no tenia nada que hacer allí… habías cambiado Todas las cartas Clow a cartas Sakura… ya no me necesitabas…-

Sakura suspiro cabizbaja…

Pero eso es muy lejano a que no te quisieras despedir… ¿A caso estas enfadado conmigo?-

No… eso nunca… - se sonrojo – Solo que… no pude hacerlo…-

Pero ¿por que? – insistió

Nunca lo entenderías… - contesto secamente mirando el cielo - Es mejor que te vayas a acostar. Ya es tarde y Supongo que mañana iras con tus amigos a continuar su proyecto… - La chica asintió…

¿Nos acompañas? – dijo sonriente y emocionada a la vez… - Quien mas indicado podría ser para mostrarnos los lugares mas interesantes de HonKong… mas que Li Syaoran… - Sonrió al igual que el… - ¿Que dices? –

¿No crees que Eriol se molestara? – Sakura lo miró confundida y el negó con la cabeza…

De que habría de molestarse… un amigo nunca se molesta con otro amigo… Somos amigos ¿no?-

Si… amigos…- dijo de mala gana… mirando a la chica con una mirada un poco triste…- Y por eso iré…

�¡Que bueno! –

Terminada la Conversación, ambos se dirigieron a su recamara… sin dirigir una sola palabra… Sakura iba sonriente tarareando una canción por lo bajo y el solo estaba sereno y feliz sin demostrarlo al ver tan feliz a la chica… Si ella Es Feliz…Yo lo soy Había pensado el joven al verla despedirse de el con una sonrisa y un pequeño Hasta mañana… siguió su camino… y ya dispuesto a entrar a su habitación…

¿Que haces aquí…?- Pregunto Syaoran con la voz mas fría posible

Cuidando lo que es mío – Contesto de igual manera Eriol…

Sakura no es tuya… Eres un bastardo… sabías muy bien que yo amaba a Sakura… Y la amo…

Sakura me ama a mí Li… no te acerques a ella… ¿entiendes?...

Tu fuiste verdad…- agrego al mirar como Eriol le daba la espalda- Sabias que le confesaría mis sentimientos a Sakura y por eso interviniste…

Sakura me ama Li… que no lo entiendes… así no hubiera intervenido… ella no te correspondería…

Debería Golpearte ahora mismo – Su voz fue muy severa…

¿Y por que no lo haces? – Desafió a un de espaldas a el…

No es el momento Hiragisawa…- Contesto entrando a sus cabales… dando un largo suspiro, conteniendo su coraje y su furia…

Eres un cobarde… siempre lo fuiste – Contesto eriol deteniendo el puño del joven ambarino – y siempre lo serás – Los ojos de Syaoran se desorbitaron… quedando casi zombi… parado frente a la puerta de su cuarto… con la mirada perdida…dándole la oportunidad a Eriol de retirarse…

························

La mañana era bellísima. Sakura había sido la primera en despertarse…

Tomó la bata de baño… colocándosela seguidamente… tapando su cuerpo desnudo y húmedo…

Corrió las cortinas… dejando que los primeros rayos de sol entraran a su habitación…

Secó su cuerpo muy lentamente… colocando una lencería blanca. El pequeño y estrecho vestido de seda blanca se deslizó Fácilmente por su cuerpo. Las zapatillas blancas se escuchaban por toda la habitación…

Su cabello ahora algo rizado estaba suelto, echados hacía atrás a causa de la tira verde…

El ligero maquillaje acentuaba sus Facciones y aquella dulce sonrisa que estaba pintada siempre…

Buenos días Kero… - La pequeña criatura estaba aun acurrucada en la almohada…

Sakura soltó una pequeña risa al ver la panza de su mejor amigo…

Otra vez comiste mucho verdad �� - Pregunto al aire sabiendo que el pequeño no contestaría…

¡Sakura… es hora de levantarse! – Tomoyo dio pequeños golpecitos para después abrir la puerta completamente… encontrándose con Sakura… la cual había tomado su bolso – ¿Hoy madrugamos? – Preguntó un poco sorprendida…

No pude dormir en toda la noche…- suspiro sakura dejando una charola con comida en su buró… saliendo junto con Tomoyo…- Ayer Hable con Syaoran – Su cara demostraba cierta Felicidad la cual desconcertó a Tomoyo…

¿Se puede saber sobre que? – Tomoyo se detuvo frente a un espejo en el pasillo, acomodando la falda de mezclilla y estirando un poco la chamarra…

Pues… no hablamos mucho…le pregunte el por que se fue… - Tomoyo se giro a ella repentinamente… ¿Podría ser?

Y… ¿Qué razón te dio? – Pregunto en el tomo más normal y desinteresado

Me dijo que no lo entendería… - Suspiró – Pero no me interesa saberlo… ¿Sabes?... – hizo una pausa y sonrió - Le pedí que viniera hoy con nosotros…

Tomoyo se quedo en un sepulcral silencio. Para después preguntar de espaldas a ella… - ¿Amas a Eriol? – Sakura miro a su amiga retirarse

Si… lo amo… - se giro casi molesta por la pregunta – Y creo que eso lo sabes perfectamente

No era para que te molestaras Sakura – suspiro – Te espero afuera.

Diciendo esto salio completamente… Encontrándose con todos reunidos en el pasillo

Buenos Días – Saludo alegre… Recargada en un pequeño pilar

Ya nos podemos ir – Finalizo Sakura mirando sonriente a sus amigos – Otra vez estamos juntos… ¿No es fantástico? – Las miradas no fueron muy alegres ni dulces. Todo lo contrario. Eran incomodas y duras, insensibles y hurañas…

**_¿Crees poder evitar lo inevitable… Clow?_**

Aquella extraña voz retumbo en los oídos de Eriol, no era la primera y por lo visto no seria la ultima vez…

De nueva cuenta callo al piso de rodillas. Con sus parpados cerrados a presión…

�¡Eriol! – Sakura grito despavorida mirando a su Novio dejarse caer

_**Hasta las Fragancias más dulces llegan a su fin… Y muy pronto llegara el fin de la tuya**_

No pudo evitar las lágrimas al ver a su novio convulsionar. Mientras gritaba que llamaran a una ambulancia.

Sabía que no podía utilizar magia, Y kero. Ahora que era de mucha utilidad no estaba…

No pasaron muchos minutos cuando ya estaban en camino al Hospital…

Sakura ¿Estas bien? – la chica miro a su mejor amiga, para negar continuamente

Ah estado así desde que llegamos Tomoyo… - suspiro – Deben estar molestos conmigo… pero creo que deben continuar el Documental sin mi… si no, no acabaremos nunca – La chica negó preocupada – Tomoyo… por favor… continúen, prometo que me pondré al corriente…

Como quieras – dijo algo molesta. Cuando estaba por irse, Sakura la tomo de la muñeca

¿Qué te sucede Tomoyo? – su rostro tenia el toque del arrepentimiento… La joven de bellos ojos suspiro y le sonrió

Nada Saku. Perdóname pero, estoy algo estresada… Nos vemos en la tarde para mostrarte las notas…

Syaoran miraba a Sakura de lejos… sintiendo una punzada en su pecho al verla así… ¿Tanto amaba a Eriol?

No escucho las palabras del doctor… solo miro como ella le llamaba para pasar a la habitación del chico…

�¡Eriol! – Grito Sakura abrasándolo algo suave - ¿Te sientes mejor? – El asintió mirando al chico seguidamente – Estaba preocupada por ti – Eriol no dejaba de mirar a Syaoran, el cual lo miraba con desprecio… - ¿Te duele algo? – Eriol miro a Sakura con un sentimiento de culpabilidad… Besándola sorpresivamente

Mientras Syaoran se moría de celos…

Estoy bien mi niña – susurró mirándola con suma dulzura. Sakura sonrió y lo besó casi ahogadamente - ¿No podíamos estar… _solos_? – dijo en voz alta mirando a Syaoran sentarse frente a ellos…

¡Eriol!... Syaoran también esta preocupado por ti – Sonrió volteándolo a ver - ¿Verdad Syaoran?

Sonrío sarcásticamente – No lo dudes –

¿Ves mi amor? –

El Joven solo necesita reposo señorita Kinomoto… al parecer sufre de migrañas – Intervino el doctor – Le recetare unas pastillas para evitar el dolor… Lo daré de alta por la tarde… -

Solamente te estoy atrasando en tu trabajo – susurró Eriol mirándola con sincera culpabilidad

Eriol… - comenzó con voz dulce - ¿Quién estuvo a mi lado cuando enferme¿Quién me apoyo en la muerte de mi padre¿Quién estaba en los momentos depresivos, tristes… a mi lado? – Eriol la miró con sonrisa de doble triunfo: no solamente estaba contento de que Sakura no lo considerara un estorbo, si no que esas palabras eran pedradas finamente tiradas para li – Eriol… TE AMO – Un sentimiento diferente invadió la habitación - ¡Que fue eso! – Gritó Sakura mirando a su alrededor. Ambos hombres, Syaoran y Eriol se miraron con preocupación

Lo que haya sido era algo sumamente fuerte – Intervino Syaoran. Rápidamente miró con disimulo a la pareja. La cual estaba melosamente abrazada - ¿Te quedaras aquí Sakura? – Preguntó mirando a la muchacha mover los labios de forma graciosa, demostrando estar pensativa

Eriol… quisiera estar con los muchachos un rato. Te prometo estar una hora antes de que te den de alta… ¿va? – No le quedó de otra que asentir fingiendo gusto y placer - ¡Por eso te quiero!

6**9**6**9**6**9**6**9**6**9**6**9**6**9**6**9**

¡JA! Sabía que ese… cuatro ojos nos estorbaría… ¡Dios! – Gritó Shingo mirando a Tomoyo de reojo - ¿Te sucede algo Tomoyo?

Silencio

Este… no. Solamente estoy buscando ideas para… para el –

¿Documental? – Termino Shingo mirándola sin entender – Mira… si no me quieres decir, esta bien, lo entiendo. PERO no creas que me engañas DAIDOUJI, te conozco tan bien como a Sakura y se cuando algo les sucede.

Es que… en verdad no se lo que me sucede Shingo. Algo me esta concomiendo el corazón cada vez que oigo nombrar el nombre de Sakura… la quiero, la adoro, es mi prima, mi mejor amiga. Sin embargo… no se. – El muchacho de pecas miró sorprendido a su amiga… ¿Tomoyo Daidouji celosa de Sakura Kinomoto¡JA! Sabía que algun día tan perfectas mujeres tendrían que enfrentarse y lo mas pero mas seguro era que era por un chico… - ¡No le digas nada a Sakura! Por favor – El negó algo emocionado por la curiosidad de saber cual era el problema de aquellos celos.

¡Tomoyo¡Shingo! – Saludó Sakura con aquella sonrisa que exasperaba a cualquiera que no estuviese acostumbrado a sonreír – Tengo el lugar perfecto para comenzar –

6**9**6**9**6**9**6**9**6**9**6**9**6**9**

_¡La odio¡La odio! Y También te odio a ti CLOW… no sabes lo que es amar. No sabes guardar lealtad…_

_Pagaras muy caro todo esto, los dos lo pagaran… y les daré en donde mas les duele… _

Ambos bellos ojos brillaron con fuerza, brotando de ellos una luz verde algo cegadora.

_Veras lo que es el sufrimiento… Sakura_

6**9**6**9**6**9**6**9**6**9**6**9**6**9**

¡HOLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

¿Cómo están mis pequeñas lectoras¡MOJOJOU! Yo feliz como la lombriz.

GOMEN GOMEN GOMEN por el retraso de TODAS mis historias… pero en verdad tengo TODA mi agenda LLENISIMA. HAY! No hay duda que la primavera ya dio comienzo! Y Cupido por fin hizo las paces conmigo…

Me regalo un muñecote de carne y Hueso… HAY que sabroso mango AJAJAJAJA… sin embargo! El muy malvado se llevo mi inspiración. Aunque ya recupere un poco y EH AQUÍ MI CAPITULO! Tenía algo olvidada la historia pero… JA! Hasta de Amor extraño ando escribiendo! Así que muy pronto verán su actualización.

Muchas gracias a TODAS mis LECTORAS! A cada una de ustedes un beso enorme! Y… debido a escaso tiempo y a una prisa enorme que traigo… no podré hacerlo personalmente pero! Muchas gracias a todas…

A Celina Sosa; Undine; Mei-chan; Srenity-Princess… muchísimas gracias!

Nos vemos en el proximo capitulo! Que Va a estar Muy bueno! Se los prometo… ;)


End file.
